Decisons
by the blur
Summary: Takes Place immediately following Fair Winds and Following Seas. Harm, Mac, and Mattie are going to London. But first they have a couple things to resolve in DC. CH. 10 FINALLY POSTED! Read And Review!
1. Making a Decision

Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. If I did, JAG would still be making more new episodes, not spending my time writing something that nobody's going to read. **

_A/N: Full credit is given to SMKLegacy for the position Mac is offered in this story. It's from the story "Tails" which can be read here, on _

_A/N (again): This is my first JAG fic. It takes place right where the series finale ended off. Please let me know what you think…and BE HONEST! Oh…and I couldn't remember which side of the coin was for which location, so I just decided that heads is going to be London, and tales is going to be San Diego. Read and Review, people! Anyway…on with the show!_

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**_HARM'S POV:_**

Everyone in the small group of military officers at McMurphy's, consisting of myself, Mac, Sturgis, Jen, Bud, the Admiral, and General Creswell, held their breaths as the coin did somersaults in the air and landed on the floor with a ringing 'clank'. My breath caught in my throat as we all stood around nervously, wondering how the coin landed. Secretly, I hoped with all my might that it would land heads up. This is a position that I really didn't want to pass up. But, Mac and I did agree that we would follow what the coin said, regardless.

For several seconds afterwards, everyone just looked at each other, silently asking with their eyes who was going to look at the small piece of metal that would decide the fate of the two JAG officers. Mac was the first to regain her voice in the lot.

"Okay, are we all just going to stand here, or is someone going to see how it landed?" Once again, the love of my life stepped in and saved the day…even if it was just from an awkward silence.

Admiral Chegwedden straightened his back, reminding everyone, once again, that you can take the man out of the Navy, but you can't take the Navy out of the man.

"Right…well, I'll do it. It is, after all, my coin."

This brought a slight chuckle from everyone in the group, myself included. However, it did not help to release any of the tension that hung in the air. General Creswell was getting impatient, and urged the admiral on.

"Well, AJ, come on…what does it say? Where are these two going?"

"Heads…the coin landed heads up. So, I guess that means congratulations are in order here, _Captain._"

I smiled at the use of my new title actually being said out loud. But when I looked over at my fiancée, I saw that despite the smile on her face, there was a bit of disappointment in her eyes. Then again, I guess I would feel the same way if the coin had landed tails up instead. When our eyes me, I could see that she really was happy for me, even though she was also sad for herself at the same time. Suddenly, I felt a little guilty. I mean, JAG means so much more to Mac than it does to me. Don't get me wrong, I love working at JAG, but I was only there in the first place because I couldn't fly. JAG is Mac's passion. Maybe she should be the one to take her job. Besides…the best rehabilitation center for Mattie's recovery is in San Diego. I was about to voice all my thoughts, when the General started to speak again.

"So, Colonel, now that this matter has been resolved, I have something for you."

Mac took the envelope with the JAG insignia from the General's hand and eyed it skeptically. She turned to me, looking up at me for encouragement. I nodded to her, telling her to just trust our CO and open it. I watched her with intense curiosity as her beautiful almond eyes scanned the contents of the envelope, growing wider with each passing moment. When she looked up at me again, I saw a spark in her eyes that I didn't expect to see at that moment. She just found out that we would be moving to London, and that she would have to give up her military career to do so. Happiness should be the last thing I saw in her eyes right now. But, that's what I saw. Without saying a word, she handed me the paper that she had just read, and motioned for me to read it. What I saw shocked me even more than it did her.

"Orders to go to London? This is incredible! What do you think, Mac?"

"What do I think? I want to do it. I mean, of course I want to do it. But what I want to know is…how? My orders were to go to San Diego. What changed?"

Knowing that the answer 'that's not your orders anymore' would not only be unquestionably obvious, but definitely wouldn't suffice with the pair in front of him, the General began to explain.

"Well, Colonel, your true orders were never to go to San Diego. You see, I had a discussion with AJ before I became the JAG. You know, just to familiarize myself with my new staff and job in general. Let me tell you, some of the things he had to say about the two of you, well, surprised me, to say the least. In fact, a good portion of it I wouldn't have believed at all had I not seen some of the hair-brained schemes the two of you have concocted since I became the JAG. I'll tell you now that since I came here, I've been doing some concocting of my own, with a little help from AJ and some other friends that are also high-up in the chain of command. Colonel, your orders were always going to be to go to London with the Comm—er…Captain. But we all knew that to make the both of you admit your feelings, we were going to have to give you a deadline. So, we did, and thankfully, after months of agonizing over these plans, we pulled it off. Now, the orders that Captain Rabb is holding in his hand are orders to go to London as a representative for the USMC, and the military in general. I received a request from Colonel Wickers, the Military Attaché in England, asking me if I'd be willing to find him someone who could assist him in London. And, if you're willing, the job is yours. One more thing…the job also comes with a promotion should you choose to accept it. You'll be a full-bird Colonel. So, what do you say?"

I could tell that by the end of General Creswell's little speech, Mac was completely flabbergasted. Hell, so was I. I didn't know whether I was more surprised at the fact that she and I had been set up by both our current and former CO, or that she was getting the chance of a lifetime here. I was brought back into reality when I realized that Mac was talking to me.

"Sorry…I spaced out for a second, there. What did you say, Mac?"

"Maybe you should learn to pay more attention, there, Flyboy. I asked you what you thought about this."

"About being set up, or about this position?"

"Umm…let's start with the position. We'll get to the part about us being set up in a minute," Mac emphasized the words 'set up', looking at the Admiral and the General to make sure they knew that they weren't out of the woods with us yet.

"I think it's a great opportunity to you. In all honesty, I don't see any logical reason why you should say 'no'. But it's up to you. Is it something that you want to do?"

"Sure I do. It's just that this wouldn't end up being a real 9-5 job, Harm. I could end up having some crazy hours here. What about Mattie? With both of us working like this, how would we work out everything with her? I mean, she has school, for starters. Plus, there's her rehabilitation to think about. How are we going to do our jobs and still have time with her as a family?"

"Mac, don't worry about it. We'll talk to Mattie about all of this, and we'll come up with a solution to all of this together. Besides, I was talking with Jen earlier, and she already agreed to go to London with me. She can help handle things going on with Mattie when we can't do them. You are still planning on coming now, right Jen?"

I turned the attention to Petty Officer Jennifer Coates for a moment, waiting for her reply.

"Of course, sir, I had no intentions of backing out."

"See, Mac, we can work this out."

"Okay, I get it. General, in all your explanations, there's one thing you didn't tell us."

"And what would that be, Colonel?"

"What do I need to do to prepare for this position? I mean, I don't think it would be something I can just accept than show up for Monday morning."

Mac's question made sense. It didn't even occur to me in all the excitement to even think about that. Didn't she have to take some sort of classes or something before she could officially accept this position? I looked to the General, waiting for his answer.

"Well, you would have to remain here in DC for a few weeks and attend classes that would prepare you for this step in your career. It would also prepare you for any promotions you would definitely receive while you remain there."

"What kind of promotions are we talking here, sir?"

"First you would be promoted to Defense Attaché when Colonel Wickers retires, then possibly Commandant of the Marines, etc. What do you say, Colonel?"

For the second time since we got to McMurphy's, I held my breath and waited for Mac to say something.

"Well, sir, I guess all I can say is, I accept, and, well, thank you, General."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

_A/N: So, what did you think? Should I continue, or quit wasting my time with this story? Let me know! Updates will depend on reviews!_


	2. Being a Father and Being a Dad

Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own JAG, though I may soon own the new Season 1 DVD….well, who knows.**

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**MATTIE'S POV**

"So then we're going to London?"

I sat there, just staring at Harm and Mac…which would soon be to me _Mom and Dad_…wow. Even after telling me twice what had happened, my mind still couldn't grasp anything beyond 'We're getting married'.

"Yes, we're going to London. I'm leaving sometime in the next few days to find us a place to live and get everything set up for my new job, while you and Mac will stay here. She has to get those classes out of the way now so that we can all be together sooner rather than later."

"But isn't my custody hearing next week? You're supposed to be here for that."

I know how important Harm's job is to him, but I thought _I_ was important to him, too. He has to be here for the custody hearing if he wants to keep me around. And, as much as I love my biological father, I love Harm and Mac, too. I want them to be my parents more than anything, and that can't happen if Harm's in London during the hearing.

"That's another reason I'm going to be here. Matts, Harm's going to try to make it back in time, but, just in case he can't, I'll still be here to go in his place. After all, I'm going to be a part of this soon enough, too. Besides, with him gone, we can have some girl time. Who knows…maybe we can even call Trish and all trade Harm stories."

I looked over at Harm when Mac suggested this, and his face drained of all color. No, really…the color of his face was so white that he made Casper look like he was sporting a sunburn. I couldn't help but burst out into giggles when I saw that. Apparently, Mac saw it too. Soon, she was right along side me in a giggle fest.

"That's not funny, Mac. I prefer it if you would spare my daughter of any horror stories involving me while I'm gone, thank you."

"Did you just call me your _daughter_?"

I absolutely couldn't believe it. Sure, I've thought of Harm as my dad for a long time. But never would I have guessed that he would be calling me _that_ anytime soon.

"Sure…that's what you are, isn't it? I don't need a piece of paper to tell me that, Mattie. You know I love you, and so does Mac. Honey, we were going to wait a little while until we talked about this with you, but I guess now's as good a time as any. Matts, what would you say to Mac and I _officially_ adopting you once we get married?"

"You mean…you want to be my parents…take your last name and everything?"

Okay, now this man was _really_ surprising me tonight. First, he and Mac get engaged…and they've never even actually _dated_! Then, he calls me his daughter, of all things. Now he's telling me that he and Mac want to _adopt_ me? I must be dreaming, because this is all _way_ too perfect to be real.

"Yeah, Mattie, that's what we're saying. Harm and I want to make you a part of this family _legally_. As far as we're concerned, you already are. But, if it's what you want, we want to make it all official."

"Have you talked to Tom about this? Last I heard he hadn't given up his parental rights to me."

"Well, that's going to be part of the custody hearing next week. So, what do you say? Do you want us to really be 'Mom and Dad' instead of just 'Harm and Mac'?"

"Harm, you're making it sound so easy. Of course I want you to be, but what makes you think Tom is going to relinquish his rights to me? Letting me stay with you because of his condition is one thing, but giving me up all together is another. What do we do if he refuses to give up his rights?"

I was still reeling over the fact that they wanted to legally be my parents. When they said that, I was on cloud nine. But a part of me still has to be realistic. Tom is still my father, and I really don't think he would want to give me up altogether. I don't think he's even going to want me to stay in Harm's custody when he hears that Harm was transferred to London. Mac scooted her chair closer to my wheelchair and pulled me as close to her as our seating arrangements would allow.

"Mattie, listen to me. We know Tom loves you, and I know you know that, too. If he loves you as much as I think he does, then he'll want what's best for you. Tell me this…do you think that you would be better off with me and Harm in London, or here with Tom? Because if you think you'll be better off here, then there's no doubt that Tom will think so, too. But I think that you could convince him that, as much as you love him, you're better off with us. We can provide for you, and give you everything you need."

"Mac's right, Matts. And if you're going to be in London, then it would definitely be a better idea for us to adopt you, rather than just remaining your legal guardians. It would make so many things easier, especially when it comes to your rehabilitation. If you're legally our daughter, there wouldn't be a bunch of complicated questions to answer about our relationship to you, where Tom is, etc. Do you get what I'm saying, Honey?"

I ran what Harm and Mac had just said to me. It did make sense.

"Yeah, I get it. You want to adopt me to make things easier, right?"

"NO! No, Mattie, that's not it. Harm and I want to adopt you because we love you and we want the world to know that you're our daughter. Yes, it would make things easier, but that's not why we want to adopt you."

"Okay, I'm sold. That was all I needed to hear. Now we have to convince Tom to give up his rights."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

"So, let me get this straight. You want to take _my_ daughter to the other side of the globe, which alone is bad enough. But to make it worse, you actually want me to give up my _rights_ to her? Are you _insane_?"

Tom was sitting in the rehabilitation center lobby with me, Harm, and Mac discussing the move and the possibility of adoption.

"Tom, please, just listen to them for a minute. It really is a…"

"So what, you're calling me 'Tom' again? Is 'Dad' not good enough for you anymore?"

That did it for me. How could he possibly expect me to call him Dad when a dad is the one thing he hasn't been? Oh no…I'm not going to let this one fly.

"You want me to call you '_Dad'_? So, you expect me to call you 'Dad', when Harm has been more of a father to me in the last year than you have for the first fifteen! Where were _you_ after my accident, huh? Where? Were you sitting at the hospital, waiting for some kind of improvement in my condition? No. _Harm_ was, and even Mac was. But you…you went out and got drunk…_drunk_! You worked so hard to stay sober, then you just had to go out and do that!"

"Mattie…"

"No, Harm, let me say this while I still have the courage to. 'Dad' is a special word that has nothing to do with biology and everything to do with how you act! We both worked so hard at our relationship. We tried for so long to get back to what we were before Mom died. I spent so much time and energy trying to give you a good reason to stay sober…me."

"So you're going to give up on me…on us…because I got a little carried away after your accident? Tell me something, Mattie. Is this really what you want?"

"Yeah, it is. London will be good for me. There's a really good rehabilitation center there, and I'll have the chance to really get better. I could even walk again. Please, just don't fight them on this. You'll always be my father, and I'll always love you. I just need you to allow me to have the chance at the best life I can get, and that's with Harm and Mac in London."

I tried so hard to look him in the eye as I said this, and, though it was unbelievably hard, I did it.

"Fine. I won't fight you on this. Go off to London, be a little family, have a life. If that's really what you want, then fine. I don't care anymore."

When he said that, I couldn't help but let the tears that I was determined to keep at bay fall. What he said just then really hurt. How could he really say that he didn't care? Oh god…what if he goes back to drinking because of this? I'll have to live with knowing that _I'm_ the reason he went back. Mac enveloped me in a hug while Harm ran after Tom.

"Oh god, Mac, what have we just done. I want this so much, but there had to be a better way to tell him. What if he goes back to drinking again because of this? I'd be responsible for that."

"Mattie, listen to me. Tom has a problem, and it has nothing to do with you. You were right about everything you just said to him. And if he goes back to alcohol, that's his problem, not yours. He's your father, and you love him. You probably always will. But remember, Harm and I love you, too. We're going to everything we can to make you happy. Hey, besides, we got what we came here for. He's going to give up his rights. We are going to get to be a family, Mattie."

"I know you're right, and I really am happy that we're going to get that chance. I just feel so sad for Tom. He's losing the last piece of my mom he really has left."

"You're wrong, Mattie. He's got his memories, just like you do. You both loved her, and you'll always remember what a special person she was."

I just sat there for a minute, thinking about everything that had happened since my session at the center ended and we met up with Tom. In fact, I think I sat there for so long without saying anything that Mac was getting worried, being the jabber-jaw that I am and all.

"What he said just now really hurt, Mac. I mean, how could he say that he didn't care? He's supposed to care. I'm his daughter! Doesn't he love me?"

I couldn't help the tears that had just stopped flowing from starting up again. Mac just pulled me close again, trying to comfort me.

"Oh, Mattie, of course he does. He loves you so much that he felt that was all he could say. Tom's hurting right now, Mattie. I don't know why he said what he did. He does love you, and he cares about you so much. He's going to be okay, Mattie, and so are we."

"Yeah, we are…we are."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG


	3. Becoming a Family

Decisions

_DISCLAIMER_: Still own nothing. If I did, _I_ would have been able to get DJE to stay! )

**A/N: A BIG THANKS goes out to Staz, daisymh, froggy0319, CharmedAli, Lord Mesron, starryeyes10, Sambrace, and alix33 for reviewing the first two chapters! You guys are awesome! **

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**SAME TIME, HARM'S POV**

"Tom, wait!"

I couldn't believe he had just said that to Mattie…he just told his daughter that he didn't care! How could he do that? No one should ever have to hear that from a parent…or anyone. _Mattie_ should never have to hear that from anyone. I knew Tom wouldn't just go along with this when we decided to do this, but I never imagined it would have ended the way it did.

"What do you want, Rabb?"

"Why the _HELL_ did you just say that to her? Do you even realize what you just said? You just told her that you didn't care about her anymore! How could you do that?"

"How could _you_ take my daughter away from me like this? She's all I have left, Rabb, and now you want to take her away from me! So don't you _dare_ demand explanations from me!"

"We already gave you an explanation, Tom. This is for Mattie's benefit. The only thing left to explain is your actions, which I think should be explained to your daughter. She doesn't deserve this from you. You're her _father_…you're supposed to care more than anyone else."

I was starting to calm down a little bit, seeing as how we were starting to do a little more talking, and a little less yelling. Sure, I was still angry at him, but I guess I also sort of understand. Had the situation been reversed, and Mattie decided to stay with Tom, I'd probably be reacting much the same way. But, that does not in the _least_ excuse what he just did to Mattie. I can only imagine the conversation going on between her and Mac right now.

"Oh, so now she's _my_ daughter again?"

"She'll always be your daughter, Tom. Nothing will ever change that for her, or for you. Now, you need to go back there and explain yourself to her."

"I don't think so, Rabb. She'll be better off without me in her life."

Before I had a chance to form any kind of rebut, Tom turned back around and was out the door. Dejectedly, I made my way back over to my family…my _family_. Wow, that's got quite a ring to it there. Maybe this day won't turn out so bad after all. That thought was confirmed when I saw a smile on Mattie's face and in her eyes. I'll have to remember to ask Mac what they talked about when we have a moment alone. Together, we made our way out to my car. Despite my protests, Mattie insisted on using her crutches and going out on her own. I immediately told her 'no' when she asked, but, through her persistence, I relented when she agreed to let me keep the wheelchair close by, just in case. On our way home, we talked about school, friends, the girls' plans for the weekend, anything to keep Mattie's – well—all our minds off of what had just happened. There would be plenty of time to talk it over later. Right now, all I wanted was to see Mattie smiling.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**SAME TIME, MAC'S POV**

I still couldn't believe the way Tom had acted. I know he was upset with the situation…that was expected. But telling Mattie that he didn't care absolutely tore her up inside, and knowing that tore me up. Even before there was anything between me and Harm, I always considered her my daughter. I want her to be happy, and hearing her father say that to her definitely did _not_ make her happy.

"So, Mattie, what do you want to do this weekend while Harm's in London? Think hard, so we can make the most of it while we're rid of him."

I looked behind me to the back seat, and saw a gleam of mischief in her eyes, much like the one Harm gets in his eyes when he's up to something. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my flyboy trying to look over at us and give us a mock warning glance while still keeping an eye on the road in front of us. Mattie and I couldn't help but burst into giggles when we saw the pathetic attempt on his part, which sent him into a sulky position. With a smirk on my face, I leaned over so that I could patronize him a little more.

"Aww, is the poor baby gonna sulk cause he feels unwanted?"

"Yes," was his only reply. It was short, but I could see that playfulness in his eyes. I just leaned in closer and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you," I whispered, before leaning back over into my seat.

The rest of the car ride was spent with Mattie sitting in the back seat talking about anything and everything that a teenage girl could possibly think of. I vaguely heard portions of her rambling, but most of my attention was focused on Harm, who had the wheel in a death-grip and was staring at the road with daggers that don't even come out in court, except on the rare occasion that it gets really out of hand. Immediately I knew what he was thinking about, and reached over to grab his right hand lightly. We both hid it well, for Mattie's sake, but that didn't keep our anger at Tom from dwelling deep down.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

When we got to Harm's apartment building, Mattie immediately headed for Jen's apartment, while Harm and I went into his place. Harm unlocked the door and allowed me to enter first, then came in himself, slamming the door behind him. This caused me to jump a little and turn around, only to see my now fiancé with a look on his face that screamed frustration and defeat. As calmly as I could possibly make myself, I walked over to him and molded myself into his arms, allowing him to crush me to his body. I closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest, while his face was buried in my hair. I could tell that he was tense and frustrated by the way he was breathing deeply, as though to calm himself, and wrapping his arms tighter around me.

"I just….I can't believe him. How the hell could he act that way toward his daughter?"

His voice was strained, sounding as if he was trying to keep from falling apart. This was a side of him that I had seen very few times in the last nine years. All I felt I could really do was wrap my arms tightly around his waist and be there for him. We had to be strong, for Mattie, and we both knew that. When I looked up at him, I saw faint traces of tears welling behind his eyes, and I knew that he was trying desperately to keep them at bay.

"Harm, it's all going to be okay. I don't like what he did, either. It tore Mattie up to hear those words come out of his mouth. And as much as I would love to take my aggression out on him for it, we'd be better off just getting custody of Mattie and then getting to London. We need to get this out of our systems before Mattie gets back. I don't know about you, but I sure as hell don't want her to see either of us like this."

"You're right, you're right. I just wish there was something we could have done to make today go better than it did."

"Don't worry about it. Mattie's okay, Harm. Yes, she was upset by what Tom said, but she knows that she has us. Like I told her, we're going to be okay. This is all going to work out. Pretty soon, we'll all be in London, and this won't even matter to us anymore. So suck it up, Sailor. We can't let your daughter see you like this now, can we?"

"_Our_ daughter…"

I couldn't help the smile that made its way onto my face. That just sounded so….right.

"_Our_ daughter."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

_**A/N: Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed so far. Everyone else…please do it! I want to know if this story is worth continuing. I'll try to get another chapter up in the next couple days, but that will depend on the response I get to this chapter. Review, people!**_


	4. At the Airport

Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I don't own JAG. I'm writing this useless piece of fan fiction because I want to.**

_A/N: Thanks to Staz, alix33, SamBrace, Abigaile, CharmedAli, daisymh, froggy 0319, E.T.W, and michelle UK for reviewing the last chapter. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Y'ALL ARE AWESOME!_

_A/N 2: I'm taking writer's privilege with this chapter. In my story, if you're military, you can go to the gate to see someone off at the airport. That's just how it's going to be here. I wanted Mattie and Mac to watch Harm's plane leave, and this was the only way I could really do it. Sorry if some of you don't like it, but that's just how I want it here. Anyway, here's chapter four. Enjoy!_

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**AIRPORT, MATTIE'S POV:**

Two days later...

Mac and I stood with Harm at the gate, waiting for his plane to start boarding. Due to the weather in London, the flight was delayed by about a half-hour. And on top of all that, we were pretty early, anyway. But, then again…when you're with two military officers, one of them being _Mac_, it's hard to _not_ be early.

Forty-five minutes later, departure reports were saying that the weather still wasn't letting up, and that they may have to re-route to Dublin, or some other major city airport in the UK to avoid problems with some of the already agitated passengers.

"You know…if I had opted for flying _Sarah_ on my own instead of flying commercial, I could have been in London by now."

"Well, Harm, look on the bright side…"

"And what side would that be, Marine?"

"At least you're sticking around us a little longer. And, by doing that, you're postponing that little…umm…chat Mattie and I are planning on having with your mother while you're gone."

With those words, Mac burst out into laughter, and Harm went pale…again, like he had every time we talked about calling Trish while he was gone. For instance, yesterday, while we were all having dinner at this little restaurant not far from Mac's apartment, Trish called Harm on his cell phone. When he looked at the caller ID to see who it was, I swear he was more frozen than a statue in the middle of winter! It was hilarious!

Anyway, I asked him if he was going to answer his phone, and when he didn't do anything, Mac grabbed it out of his hand before he could pull it away from her. She saw who it was and couldn't help but put one of those mischievous grins on her face…you know…a lot like the grin Harm has when something's going on inside his head that probably shouldn't be. Well, she answered the phone, and I swear Harm just about died.

Mac told Trish that he was going to London for a few days, and that the two of us wanted to talk with her for a while, and just trade Harm stories. At that point, I think Harm's face was battling between going beet-red and casper-white. It was so perfect! Just when I thought his reaction couldn't get anymore priceless…Mac started giggling almost uncontrollably. Apparently, by the amused look she was giving Harm, Trish had just told her something that I know he wishes she hadn't. The look on his face was pure gold, I tell you! If only I'd had my camera with me!

Later, we found out exactly what it was that Trish had told her. I guess when Harm was about four, he and Trish went to Trish's father's funeral. In the middle of the service, Harm said that he had to go to the bathroom, and that he would be right back. Without really thinking about it, Trish said 'okay' and let him leave. When he came back into the service, she looked over at Harm, and just about died at what she saw…Harm had taken some of her makeup out of her purse when she wasn't looking and went to the bathroom to put it on! He had blotches of powder on his cheeks and nose, and his lips…and the entire area of skin around them…were covered in red lipstick! Trish leaned down to him to quietly ask him why he was wearing her makeup, and he could only smile and reply, very loudly, "Grandpa's wearing makeup, too!" Apparently, Harm had somehow seen some of the preparations for the funeral, and saw the mortician putting makeup on her father for the funeral. Everybody in the service, including the minister, turned to see a young, makeup covered Harmon Rabb Jr. and his mortified mother.

When Mac told me that last night, I cried I was laughing so hard! We gave Harm beef about it the rest of the night. This morning, Mac came by to pick us up from Harm's apartment. As soon as we got in the car, she pulled out her powder compact and handed it to him, asking if he needed a touch-up. He just put his head in his hands and asked to oblivion 'why me?' It was perfect, because earlier I went into the bathroom after he brushed his teeth with one of my lip glosses and tossed it to him, and then just walked out like it was no big deal. Needless to say, he's never going to hear the end of it from us…and there's more to come while he's gone, too! Harm's response to Mac's comment brought me back into the real world.

"I'm really not looking forward to learning about the things she's going to tell you two while I'm gone. I'm also not looking forward to hearing about the things you have to tell her, either."

"Aww, don't worry. Mom and I will still love you, no matter what we learn from Trish this weekend. In fact…we may love you even more for some of it."

"_Mom_?"

I could hear the surprised skepticism in Harm's voice when I called Mac 'Mom'. It was something that had been on my mind for the last couple days, and I really wanted to talk to them about it. I really want to start calling them 'Mom and Dad', but I want to make sure that it wouldn't be too weird for them or anything. I mean, after everything that just happened, and I guess is still happening, with Tom, I just didn't want to make things awkward for them.

"Umm, yeah…I kind of wanted to talk to you guys about that. Would it be okay if I started calling you 'Mom and Dad'? Since you guys want to adopt me and everything, and it's pretty much what you both are to me now anyway, I just thought maybe we could take this step, too."

It was easy to see that they were both surprised, but happy about what I had just said. I could see it in their eyes and smiles what their answer was going to be, but I waited for a response, anyway.

"Come here, Kiddo."

Harm came over to me and wrapped his arms around me in the best hug we could manage with my crutches in the way, which I had decided to use again today despite strong arguments from both Harm and Mac…_Dad_ and _Mom._ He was careful not to hurt me, or squeeze me too tight, which is just one more thing I love about him. He's always thinking about me, and what I want, and how I'm feeling. It's never about him…it's always about the people in his life that he loves.

Mac soon joined in to add to the hug. Harm released me for a moment to allow her access to me, which she immediately took advantage of and placed her arms lovingly around me…it was so motherly of her that it surprised me. When she and I were in place, Harm put his arms around both of us and we just stayed like that for a while, in the middle of the airport, in a _family_ hug. It was too cool.

"So is that a yes, then?"

They both just laughed and nodded, telling me more with looks than with words that they would want nothing more. I finally had my family.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

We waited at the airport for another hour or so before it was finally announced that Har—Dad's plane was getting ready to start boarding. The bad weather in LA had finally tapered off, and they were supposed to take off in about a half-hour…for real, this time. Right before the first boarding call, we heard someone calling out to us, and turned to see none other than Trish Burnett running toward us.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

I could tell that Dad was trying not to notice the knowing glances going between me, Mom, and Trish…who I guess could be Grandma now…I'll have to ask her that this weekend.

"Well, Sarah and Mattie told me that you were going to be in London for a few days, so I decided to come out here and keep your girls company while you're away. Oh, Sarah, I brought those photos you wanted."

"What photos?"

The panic in Dad's voice made it clear that he knew exactly what photos as well as he knew how the majority of our time together was going to be spent. His cheeks turned bright red at the sight of a photo that Trish pulled out of her purse to show Mom, who burst out into laughter. I peeked over her shoulder to see a picture of a young boy, in what used to be a nice dress suit, covered in makeup. I assumed that this was a picture that was taken during his grandfather's funeral after he put Trish's makeup on. His once white shirt was now covered in a cream-beige colored substance with slight hints of red at the collar and cuffs of the sleeves, where he most likely blotted and wiped at his face.

Dad took the picture out of Mom's hand to get a better look at it, then groaned and handed it back to Trish, who stood there with a pleased smile on her face.

"That doesn't even scratch the surface of our weekend, Dear."

"I know, Mother, I know."

"NOW BOARDING ROWS 20-25 ON FLIGHT #244 TO LONDON."

"Well, that's me. I guess I'll see you when I get back."

Dad hugged me one more time and gave me a kiss on top of my head, which I find that although it can be slightly humiliating…seeing as how I AM sixteen, I also find it to be so completely cute and dad-like of him. Next he went to Trish, giving her a hug, and telling her to at least save a few stories for things like his birthday and holidays. At this, she just laughed and told him 'we'll see'. Letting go Trish, who came to stand by me at that point, Dad walked over to Mom and wrapped her up in a tight hug, whispering something in her ear that I couldn't hear from where I was standing. Giving her a quick kiss, he told her he loved her and boarded the plane.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

_A/N: Well, there's chapter 4. I need some ideas for some good Harm stories for Trish, Mac, and Mattie to share. Review and give me some good ideas. They can be stories of Harm when he was a kid, stuff from Mac on crazy stunts he may have pulled at the office, in court, on assignment, etc., or from Mattie about just some fun stuff that's happened between the two of them. Just let me know what you all think!_


	5. Girls' Night In and Harm Stories

Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: Boy, these things really get old after a while. Don't own…no cash…don't sue!**

_A/N: I realize that Mattie's situation (being out of the hospital, on crutches, etc.) is quite a bit far fetched. So, in my story, I'm making it so that Mattie DID have the accident, but wasn't rendered comatose, and was just hospitalized for a while. I'm sorry if some of you hate me for this, but it works better for my story if I do that. Also, as a reviewer mentioned, AJ wasn't at the coin toss. I know this is a late-coming bit of info, but I put him in there. Again, sorry if some of you hate me for this, but for Mattie to be recovering the way she is, I had to make it that way. Also, I can't recall the extent of Mattie's injuries...it's been a while since I watched JAG. If someone could help me out, that would be great! Now, on with chapter five!_

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**MAC'S APARTMENT, MAC'S POV:**

"So, Harm got _drunk_?"

"Yes, he absolutely did. I'm sure you can imagine how upset I was. I wanted him to help, not _be_ helped!"

Oh man…this is just too much fun. Flyboy never told me that Trish was so great! Sure, he said some really good things about her in the past, but he never told me she was _this_ great! Just as my fits of laughter began to die down, Mattie came into the living room in her wheelchair, looking amused at the scene before her.

"Okay…what did I miss?"

"Trish was just telling me about one Christmas when Harm was a kid."

"Come on…don't leave me out, here! What happened?"

"I volunteered Harm to be a server at the Midnight Mass when he was…sixteen, I think. After communion was served, he just kind of disappeared on me. After the service, I found him drunk as…well…a sailor, if you will, in the back room. As it turns out, Harm and a couple of servers who were friends of his dipped into the communion wine."

"What did you do?"

"Something that wouldn't be appropriate for you to hear, Dear."

Priceless…absolute gold! I'm going to have this sailor knee-deep in blackmail by the end of his trip. Mattie's laughter was cut off by a lion's-mouth yawn.

"Why don't you head to bed, Matts. You've got to get up a little early for rehab tomorrow."

"Okay…are you sure it's okay that I stay here? I really don't want to intrude. If you want me to, I could just call Jen and have her come pick me up."

"Of course it's okay, Mattie! I really don't mind. Just give me a second to get this place picked up a little, and I'll come help you."

"Kay. G'night, Trish."

"Goodnight, Mattie. Sleep well."

I watched Mattie wheel herself into the guest room of my apartment (good thing I still have the bed in there) and shut the door behind her. As I began to pick up the paper plates that we had used for the pizza, since all my dishes are packed away, I saw Trish beginning to grab her belongings.

"I'm going to take that as my cue to leave. Do you need any help cleaning up?"

"No, thanks, I think I've got it under control. So, we'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"Yes, I'll come by the rehab center in the morning, and we can wing it from there. Thank you so much for asking me out here, Sarah. It was great to finally meet you."

"Likewise," was my only reply as my future mother-in-law gave me a quick, but warm hug and headed out of my nearly-packed apartment.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**BETHESDA COURT HOTEL, TRISH'S POV:**

I was just getting into bed with a good book when the phone in my hotel room rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Mom."

"Harm, is that you? How did you get a hold of me? I don't remember leaving you my hotel and room number."

"Oh, I called Mac and asked her if she knew. I wanted to know what you think of her."

"She's a darling, Harm. Honestly, what took you so long to propose to her? I could have had grandchildren by now!"

I was telling the truth, too. I could immediately see it at the airport…they were far beyond hopelessly in love. Why they couldn't seem to see it is completely beyond me. Harm's exasperated sigh brought a smile to my face. Evidently, I wasn't the only one who saw it, and, apparently, they were the only ones who _didn't_.

"I know, Mom, I know. That seems to be the popular comment lately…without the 'grandchildren' remark. So, what are my three favorite girls going to do tomorrow? I know Mac's got the weekend off to get ready for the move, and Mattie's got rehab in the morning. Are you three going to get together at all?"

"Yes, I think we are. I'm going to meet Mattie and Sarah at the rehab center before Mattie finishes up, then we're just going to play it by ear, I believe."

"I see. So….what blackmail material did you give them tonight?"

By the sound of his voice, Harm was amused and a little nervous at the same time. In all honesty, I couldn't wait to tell him what I told those two tonight.

"Well, not much. Just about your first day of kindergarten, and the Midnight Mass incident."

"Aw, Mom! Why did you have to tell them THAT? You couldn't find any less incriminating material for night number one?"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind. Don't worry, there were no baby pictures tonight. I'm saving those for the night before you're supposed to get home. When will that be, by the way?"

"I honestly don't know, Mom. I'd like to be home before Tuesday, because that's when Mattie's custody hearing is. But, honestly, I really don't see that happening."

"Alright, Harm. Just let us know when you have an idea, okay?"

"Sure, Mom, I will."

"Okay, Honey, I love you."

"I love you, too, Mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harm."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**MAC'S APARTMENT, MATTIE'S POV:**

"Mattie, can I come in?"

I heard Mac's voice coming from the other side of the door, and saw slight movement from the doorknob, indicating that her hand was on it and ready to turn it at my 'okay'.

"Sure, come on in."

"Hey. You ready for bed?"

"Yeah…think I could get some help?"

I _hate_ asking for help with everything. I used to be able to do all of this by myself. I'm _never_ going to take _anything_ for granted ever again. She nodded and helped me to get onto the bed and under the covers. Once that was done, she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hand lightly on my quilt-covered calf.

"Thanks, Mac."

I waited to see what her reaction would be to me calling her 'Mac' instead of 'Mom'. When she didn't do anything, I just assumed that she either didn't notice it, or wasn't going to show that she did.

"No problem, Kiddo. You know, Mattie, I'm really glad you're staying here while Harm's in London. We really haven't spent much time together."

"Yeah, I know. Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything…is something wrong?"

"No…well, not really. I know what I said at the airport, but is it okay if we kind of ease into this 'Mom and Dad' thing a little slowly? I mean, it's just a little weird. I know I said that it was what I wanted, and it really is. I just don't think I can conform to that this suddenly. You know what I mean? I've still got some stuff going on inside me about both of my parents that I have to get past before I'll really feel comfortable with all of this."

"Mattie, that's fine. I totally get it, and I know Harm will, too. We can take this as slowly as you want. I'll see you in the morning."

Bending down from her spot on the bed, she kissed my forehead and stood up quietly to leave the room.

"Goodnight, Mattie."

"Night, Mac."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

_A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers for your help with 'Harm stories'. I think throughout the fic I'll put a couple more in there, but I'm not completely sure. This is going to be the last update until Tuesday or Wednesday. I'm going camping this weekend, and I won't be back until Sunday or Monday. I'm taking my notebook, though…so I will be working on this fic while I'm gone. I'm a total review junkie, so give me more, please!_


	6. Unexpected and Unwanted

Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: Okay…I'm not doing these things anymore. Just refer to the first 5 chapters.**

_A/N: Hey all! I'm back from my camping trip. I had a great time, and I got two chapters written over the weekend! I'll post chapter 8 as soon as I finish typing it. I'm claiming author's privilege again here. Frank has a sister. That's how it's going to be. ) Thank you so much to my reviewers. All your great comments are keeping me inspired to write. Well, here's chapter 7!_

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**SUNDAY**

**AIRPORT, MAC'S POV:**

"I really wish you didn't have to leave so soon, Trish. You just got here. We just met and I feel like I need to spend some more time with you."

"I know, Sarah, I wish I could stay longer, too. That's what I planned on doing, but with everything going on back home, I really can't."

"I know. Just call us when you get back to La Jolla so that we know you made it there okay."

"I will, Dear. I'll see you both soon. Bye Mattie."

Trish gave both Mattie and I a hug, or in Mattie's case, as close to a hug as her wheelchair would permit, and walked out to the private jet, where the pilot was waiting for her. She had gotten a call from Frank late yesterday afternoon saying that his younger sister, who had been about 8 months pregnant, had gone into premature labor and asked her if she could come home. So, here we were again, saying goodbye. I hope I get another chance to see her before we move to London, so I can get to know her better. Harm was right, she really is an amazing woman.

"Hey, Mac, can we head to Beltway Burgers? I'm _so_ _hungry_!"

"Absolutely, Kiddo, you read my mind!"

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**BELTWAY BURGERS, MATTIE'S POV:**

"So, have you heard from Harm at all today? I was kinda hoping that maybe he'd be back in time for Tuesday. He shouldn't miss my custody hearing."

"I agree, he shouldn't. I haven't heard from him yet today, but he did call last night and said he might be able to make it back if he can talk they seller down a little by tomorrow on a house he found. He said he'd let me know. Are you getting anxious?"

"A little…I know I shouldn't be, but I still am. What if the judge doesn't see Harm fit to be my guardian if he's not there on Tuesday?"

"Mattie, I really don't think that's going to happen. Harm's a great father to you, as the social worker's reports clearly state. Plus, once we explain why he's not there, _if_ he's not there, then I highly doubt that any judge would see his absence as a reason to take you away from him."

As soon as those words made it out of Mac's mouth, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

I watched patiently as Mac spoke with the person on the other side of the line. Telling by the look on her face, she was pretty confused.

"Yes, who is this?"

As she listened to the speaker, I could see the confusion on her face grow to a questioning annoyance. This couldn't be good. I may not have been around her all that much since I first came to be with Harm, but I've definitely seen and heard enough to know that no one wants to be on the receiving end of _this_ marine. Wow…that sounded like Harm. I swear I'm getting more and more like him every day…not that that's a bad thing, of course.

"_Captain_ Rabb, he's no longer a commander, and, why would he do that? Last time we spoke with him he agreed to this."

She started listening again, and all confusion left her face. Her look went stone cold in half-a-snap. I could definitely tell that she had just gone into full lawyer mode. No, this is most _definitely_ not good.

" The Captain is out of the country at the moment, but I would be more than happy to meet with you and discuss this."

Okay, now she was _definitely_ perturbed. Somebody's gonna get it, and I sure hope it ain't me!

"That's fine, I'll be there."

Mac slammed her phone closed and put it back on the table.

"Oh…kay, what was that all about?"

"Mattie, that was Tom's lawyer…"

"…And?"

"Tom changed his mind about giving up his rights. He's going to fight us on this, Mattie."

"But we still don't have anything to worry about, right? I mean, you said it yourself. Harm's a good father, and any judge would be able to see that. Besides…I want to go with you guys. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Of course it does. And if the judge hears you say that, it will help our case even more. But, Mattie, Tom's lawyer is Drake Preston. He's one of the best civilian lawyers in DC, if not the state of Virginia. If there's a way to get you back to Tom, he would most definitely be the one to find it."

"So, then, what's going to happen?"

"I'm meeting Tom and Mr. Preston in 45 minutes at the Lincoln Memorial. I'm hoping that I can talk Tom out of contesting the case. I have just enough time to drop you off at JAG before I have to be there. Jen can take you home with her from there."

"No, I want to go with you."

"I don't know, Mattie, maybe you sh…"

"Mac, it's my life that is going to be affected here. Shouldn't I be allowed to hear what's going on? I'm going."

I can be just as stubborn as she and Harm can, and I'm determined to get my way on this. If anyone can talk Tom out of this, it's me. I trust Mac, sure, but I still want to be there. It's my life they're playing with, and I think I should have a say, dammit.

"Okay, fine, you can come. You're right, you should be allowed to hear what we're saying. I just hope I'm doing the right thing, here."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**LINCOLN MEMORIAL**

**30 MINUTES LATER:**

"Hey, Mac, do you think after the meeting we could stop by the Wall? It's right there, and I kinda want to pay a visit to Harm's dad. He should get a chance to meet his almost-granddaughter, don't you think?"

"Sure, Mattie, we can do that. Wouldn't you rather wait for Harm to take you, though?"

"I'd really like to do it now. If that's okay, I mean."

"It's fine, Mattie, permitting this meeting doesn't take too long, of course."

Ooh, I really hope it doesn't. With all luck, all we'll have to do is tell Tom that I want to be with Harm and Mac, end of discussion, and leave. I _know_ it's not that simple, okay? I'm not _that_ naïve. But a girl can dream, can't she?

When we saw Tom and a man, which I assumed, being the brilliant child I am and all, was his lawyer, approach, Mac stood from the step she was sitting on in front of the Lincoln Memorial and wheeled me over toward them. Nothing but frowns and a slight nod were exchanged in greeting between the four of us as we moved to one of the benches in the park surrounding the Reflecting Pool.

"Now, Colonel MacKenzie, and Matilda, I presume…"

"Mattie," I replied curtly. Despite the slight glare I was getting from Mac, I didn't say anything more. I wasn't really up to playing nice with this guy.

"Mattie, of course…As I explained to the Colonel, Mr. Johnson has decided not to give up his legal rights to you as your father."

"Why?"

Tom picked it up from there, and started talking to me directly, instead of hiding behind the legalities supplied by his all too 'by-the-book' lawyer. I'm not kidding. This guy was in a coat and tie, on a Sunday, no less. He had a pair of wire-rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his nose, and a prim-and-proper haircut that was far too professional for my taste.

"Because you are _my_ daughter, not theirs. You barely know this woman, and now you want her to be your _mother_?"

"Is that what this is about? You think that Mac's trying to take Mom's place, don't you?"

My tone was accusatory, to say the least, but I continued on without stopping for a breath and giving Tom the chance to reply.

"Well she's not. Maybe you're right, I do barely know her. But I know her a hell of a lot better than I do you, lately."

I sounded so calm in that statement that it shocked everyone in the group, including me. I don't want to hurt Tom, but I can't let him keep hurting me. Why can't he just see that?

"I'm sorry, Mattie. Okay? I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have gotten drunk after your accident. But I didn't know what else to do.The urge was so strong that I just couldn't help myself. I gave in, and I shouldn't have. I know that. And I know that I hurt you, but that's not a good enough excuse in my book to ask me to stop being your dad."

"Well maybe I'm sick of getting hurt by you. Did you ever think of that? Tom, I can't go back to you and let myself risk being hurt again. I just can't do it. I'm really sorry, Tom, but I want to be with Harm and Mac. I already told you that."

"I'm not giving this up, Mattie. If you can't understand that, then this meeting's over."

Just as Tom was about to give up and leave, Mr. Preston stepped in and stopped him.

"Now hold on a minute, Mr. Johnson. I think that the Colonel and I should have at least some word in this meeting, being the legal council and what not. Don't you agree, Colonel?"

"No, I think Mattie's said all that needed to be said on our part. See you in court, counselor."

With that, Mac and I made our way to the car. Once Mac got me into her 'vette, she somehow managed to fit my wheelchair in and climbed in herself, and we made our way to the Vietnam Memorial Wall.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**LONDON, HARM'S POV:**

"Yes, sir, thank you for your time."

I hung up the phone in my hotel room, semi-satisfied with myself. Hopefully, by this time tomorrow I'd have that house ready for me and my _family_ to move into. That's right…Captain Harmon Rabb Jr. is officially going to be a _family_ _man_. I can't wait. I especially can't wait until Mac sees the ring I picked out yesterday. One of the first things I did when I woke up yesterday morning was head out to the nearest jeweler and picked out a setting and stones. I had to pay a little extra to get made quickly and rush delivered to the US, since I'll be back there by the time it's done. It's got a 1 ½ carat diamond in the center, with two 1 carat emeralds on each side in a platinum setting. What can I say…green for my marine. It was too perfect to pass up. It did cost a little more than I had anticipated, but she's more than worth it.

Since then I've been doing nothing but getting ready for this move. I got everything set up for my job here, and, with any luck, I'll have housing by tomorrow. That's what's drained me, 'cause I'm absolutely beat. I never realized how draining house hunting was…especially when it's all you do for a day-and-a-half straight. It's all worth it, though. If I can get this house before the 4:00 flight to DC tomorrow afternoon, I'll be able to make it back stateside in time for Mattie's custody hearing. I'm just about ready to submit to the calling of the land of Nod when the phone in my room rings.

"Rabb."

"Hey there, sailor, how's house hunting?"

"A chore…you okay, Mac? You sound a little stressed. Is something wrong?"

I heard the hesitation from her end, plain as day. Okay, now I'm worried. My marine doesn't act like this unless something's seriously up.

"What's going on, Mac? Did something happen? Talk to me, Marine."

"It's about Mattie, Harm…"

Immediately, I feared the worst…after-effects of her accident, another accident, or worse.

"Oh god, what is it?"

"NO! No, Harm, it's nothing like that. Mattie's just fine. She's in a shower now. Listen, Harm, there's something I really need to tell you. Just…promise me you won't say anything until I get everything out, okay?"

"Okay."

"Harm, Tom's changed his mind about giving up his rights. He's going to fight for custody."

No…no, that can't be right. He said he wouldn't fight it last week!

"Mattie and I met with Tom and his lawyer today, and he's definitely set on getting her back. There's no changing his mind. And you'll never guess who his lawyer is."

"Who?"

"Drake Preston."

"_Shit_!"

"Yeah, tell me about it!"

"How can he do this? He agreed to give up his rights when we talked to him last week! What the _hell_ changed his mind?"

I didn't realize that I was yelling at her through the phone, unintentionally, of course. In fact, I was completely unaware that I was yelling until she started yelling right back.

"I don't know, Harm! You're making it sound like _I_ did something to change his mind, and I sure as hell didn't. So stop yelling at me, dammit!"

"Then why don't you stop yelling."

My voice had calmed somewhat, but I was upset at the fact that she was getting upset with me. I didn't do anything for her to be upset at.

"Oh, quit acting like a child, Harm. We need to figure out what we're going to do. Preston's a damn good lawyer. Who knows what he's going to pull."

"You're right, I'm sorry, Mac. I just really don't want to lose Mattie. I shouldn't have yelled."

"Don't worry about it, Flyboy. I'm feeling the same way. I just feel so screwed right now. I mean, I know we've got a strong case, but we're also going up against Drake Preston in court. He's a barracuda in the courtroom."

"Well, so are you, Mac."

I learned that from experience. I'd gone up against her in court enough times and lost to know that. Granted, I'd had my share of wins, too, but I still always hated going up against Mac. Somehow my job always seemed to get harder than it did when I would go up against someone like Sturgis, and even he is a tough one. Mac's tired, frustrated sigh brought be back into reality.

" We really need you back here, Harm. Are you going to make it in time?"

"I think so. For the most part, I've got this house bagged. I just want to see if I can talk this seller down a couple more figures, then I'm coming home. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just wondering how we're going to pull this off. I mean…it's Drake Preston, Harm, _Drake_ _Preston_. Have I mentioned that Tom's lawyer is Drake Preston? Who knows what he's got up his sleeve."

"We can do this, Mac. Have a little faith in us, will ya?"

"It's not lack of faith, Harm. It's lack of knowledge. With the exception of our short-lived meeting today, Preston hasn't contacted me at all. God only knows what he's got going against our case. He could bring up my alcoholism, my marriage to Chris, your tendency to be flighty at times…"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second…what do you mean by 'flighty'?"

A small chuckle sounded from her end of the line, causing some of the tension from the day and this conversation to ease, along with sending the corners of my mouth twitching up in a slight smile.

"Exactly what it sounds like, sailor. You do have a tendency to be flighty."

"Oh yeah? When?"

"Well, there was that time that you went off looking for the Admiral when you took him up in the air and he ended up ejecting into the middle of the wilderness, you went fleeting off to Russia without a word...need I go on?"

"No, I get it. Somehow, Mac, I highly doubt that he'll get that desperate. A lot of this will depend on Mattie. If she can make it clear to the judge that she wants to be with us, then there's half of our case right there."

"Yeah, you're right. Well, I'm going to go. Mattie and I are going to do a couple things before dinner, then we're going to hit a movie."

"Hmm, sounds like fun. Tell her 'hi' for me, and tell her that I love her."

"I will, Harm. I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"You betcha…I love you , Ninja Girl."

"I love you, too, Flyboy. Goodnight."

"Night."

I set the phone back on the base and fell back onto my bed. With a long, relaxing sigh, I started to drift off, telling myself over and over that we were going to be okay.


	7. The Hearing

Decisions

**DISCLAIMER: in ch.1-5**

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**TEUSDAY**

**MATTIE'S CUSTODY HEARING, MAC'S POV:**

I sat in the courtroom with Mattie at my left, with Tom and Drake Preston across the aisle to my right. The fact that Tom was now fighting us didn't really surprise me. I figured he'd change his mind before this was all over. I had certainly hoped he wouldn't, but I've been a lawyer long enough to know that it was just a lot of wishful thinking. It was just too easy at the rehabilitation center last week for it to last.

Harm certainly wasn't pleased, to say the least, when he found out. He had actually started yelling at me through the phone. The yelling had started somewhat of a small fight between us, surprise, surprise. Of course, it was only a small fight…nothing big. It was over almost as soon as it began, but it was still a fight. Call me twisted, but, in a way, it felt good to fight with him again, no matter the size of it. And the fact that we were fighting over something so trivial and stupid made it feel even more normal.

The judge entered the courtroom, and the hearing began. It started off very routine. Tom told the judge that he wanted Mattie back, and that there was no good reason for him not to have her. He said that he had been sober up until Mattie had her accident, and has since been sober once again. Simple enough…but then things began to get complicated.

"Colonel MacKenzie, where is Captain Rabb? If he's the one petitioning for custody, shouldn't he be here?"

"The Captain left for London last Friday, Your Honor. He recently received orders to transfer there, and had spent the last several days preparing for his new job, as well as securing housing for him, Mattie, and myself. He called and said that he would be on a plane yesterday, but I haven't heard a word from him since."

"For you, Colonel…you're going with Captain Rabb as well?"

"Yes, ma'am, I am. The Captain and I are currently engaged to be married, so I am petitioning for custody as well, as it should say in the case file in front of you."

"Ah, so it does. Do you plan on adopting Miss Johnson, Colonel MacKenzie?"

"Yes, ma'am, we do. As soon as we are married we want to adopt Mattie."

"And you have agreed to this, Miss Johnson?"

"Yes, Your Honor, I have."

Mattie looked the judge directly in the eye as she said this, not flinching or shifting her gaze at all when he eyed her more closely, as if scrutinizing her. His gaze was redirected to Tom and Mr. Preston.

"What about you, Mr. Johnson? Were you aware that the Colonel and the Captain wanted to adopt Matilda?"

Tom stood quietly as Judge Marsden addressed him and answered.

"Yes, I was. They met with me and talked about it almost a week ago, Your Honor."

"I see. What changed your mind, Mr. Johnson? Do you feel that Captain Rabb is unfit to be a father to Matilda?"

"No, Your Honor, I know he is capable of being a good parent, as I'm sure the Colonel is as well. But, Your Honor, she's _my_ daughter. It's my job to look out for her, and to do what's best for her. And what's best for her is to be with her father, not with a man she only met a year ago and a woman who she barely even knows."

Tom seemed to be bagging his entire little speech on the fact that she was biologically his. To my immense relief, it didn't appear as though Judge Marsden was entirely too impressed with Tom's almost moving speech. Biology did matter in most cases such as this one, but it wasn't everything. For the moment, the worst seemed to be over, and I knew that things were going to go smoothly when Mattie was questioned by the judge.

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson. Now, Miss Johnson, would it be alright with you if I asked you a few questions now?"

"Of course, sir."

"Good, Miss Johnson, are you happy with Captain Rabb?"

"Yes, sir, I am. Harm's been a great dad."

"I'm sure he has. Tell me, Miss Johnson, what do you think of the Colonel here?"

"Mac's amazing. I know she and I really haven't spent much time together before now, but I know that she and Harm love each other, and they love me. I love them, too, and I want to be with them."

"Well, that just answered my next question. Why would you prefer to be with them over your father, Matilda?"

"Don't get me wrong, I do love Tom, and in my heart he will always be my father. But I can't risk being hurt again by him. Every time that I've given him another chance to be the dad he used to be, something goes wrong and drives him back to alcohol. I just don't want to chance it anymore. He says that he won't ever drink again, but that what he always says. I just can't do it anymore. With Harm, I know that he'll always be there when I need him to be. He'll never let me down when it can be avoided. He'll take care of me the way I need to be taken care of, like he always does. That's why I want to go to London with them. They're good people, and I know that I'm guaranteed a good future with them."

By the look on the judge's face, that pretty much did it.

"Alright, Miss Johnson, I've heard all I think I need to hear from you. Mr. Preston, can you and your client give me any good reason why Captain Rabb should not be awarded custody?"

"No, sir, I can't. However, I can provide reason to prove that the Colonel shouldn't."

"And what might that be, Mr. Preston?"

There it was. I knew something like this would happen. This is exactly what I needed right now…another chance for my shaky past to be drudged up again. I wonder what he's going to mention first.

"Colonel MacKenzie grew up in an abusive home, Your Honor. Her father was an alcoholic, and very abusive toward her and her mother. As a result of this, she married a man exactly like that when she was still young. The Colonel herself in turn became an alcoholic. Although she remained sober for quite some time, several years ago she went back to alcohol after the death of her then-boyfriend. What's to say that she won't turn back to alcohol again and become abusive as her father and ex-husband were?"

In that entire speech, Drake Preston just summed up my terrible past. It didn't even come out in phases…he just put it all on the table at once! Before I could stop her, Mattie jumped to my rescue.

"That's not Mac! She would never hurt me, or anyone else, for that matter! And what about all the good that she's done since then, doesn't that count for anything?"

"That's enough, Miss Johnson! Now, I've had enough of this. Colonel, is there anything that you wish to say?"

"I know how this sounds, Your Honor, and, yes, after the death of an old beau of mine, I did turn back to alcoholism. But I haven't touched any of it since, and, just as Mattie said, I would never hurt her. I know first hand what violence can do to someone. I could never put Mattie in that situation. I'd hurt myself before I hurt her."

"Thank you, Colonel. We'll take a 30 minute recess so that I can digest some of this and properly review this case."

Judge Marsden pounded the gavel and exited the courtroom. Once he was gone, I stood to wheel Mattie out of the courtroom so that we could go grab a quick lunch. I sent a cold gaze Tom and Preston's way, telling them with my eyes that they were disgraceful for bringing up my past like that.

"That was a low blow, Preston. You couldn't come up with anything better to present to the court?"

"I was just stating simple fact, Colonel. None of that was untrue. Now, if you would excuse us, I'd like to get some lunch before we have to be back here."

With that, they were gone, leaving me and Mattie staring at what would be their backs had they still been in the room, but were instead the two large cherry wood doors at the back of the courtroom.

"Come on, Mattie, let's go get some food."

"Mac, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. This isn't the first time my past has been drudged up, and I'm sure it won't be the last. I'll be alright, I promise."

At least, that's what I thought until I saw Jen walking toward us, a look of horror, fear, uncertainty, and sorrow etched into her face.

"What's wrong, Jen?"

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

_A/N: So, who can guess what it is? Does anyone hate me for leaving you hanging like that? The quicker I get reviews, the quicker I'll update! Until next time!_


	8. Pissed Teens and Marines

Decisions

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**SAME TIME**

**HEATHROW AIRPORT, HARM'S POV:**

24 hours ago, Heathrow Airport in London, England had been completely taken over by a group of madmen. No one knows who they are, or what they want. All anyone knows is that they're a bunch of crazy men with guns. I don't have time for this! I was supposed to be on a plane back to DC yesterday for Mattie's custody hearing, which is probably going on right now, when these yuppies decided to start waving their guns around like they owned the damned place. Hell, Mac's going to _kill_ me for missing this hearing…that is, if there's anything left of me when _Mattie_ gets through with me. Great way to start your life with a family, Rabb.

God only knows why something hasn't been done about these guys yet. There really aren't that many of them, probably 20-25 tops. There's got to be a thousand people in this airport or more, including security guards and such. Why isn't this all over yet? I know these kinds of situations have to be handled carefully, but, come on! Show a few civilians a gun and they go absolutely crazy. Rationalities don't even come to play in their minds as soon as someone pulls out a gun.

So here I am, sitting in the terminal, completely bored out of my mind. I hope these guys don't expect me to wait around forever. If this situation isn't handled soon by the proper authorities, then I'm just going to have to do it myself, dammit!

I'll give it another hour…

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**MEANWHILE, BACK IN DC**

**MATTIE'S POV:**

I couldn't believe what Jen had just told us. About a zillion things are going through my head right now, and I'm really having a hard time keeping up with all of them. Heathrow Airport's being held up…Harm was at Heathrow Airport when this all started…I hope he's okay. No wonder he wasn't here for the first part of the hearing. I really hope he doesn't do something stupid, because if he does, well…then there's going to be a problem.

He's going to have one pissed teenager, and an equally pissed marine when he gets home.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**HEATHROW AIRPORT, HARM'S POV:**

Okay…it's been an hour, Rabb. What are you going to do? Well, there's the million dollar question there. I've been sitting here for the last hour trying to think up every possible scenario that could play out, here. God willing, something would have happened to get rid of these whack jobs before the hour I had given myself in my own mind was up, but nothing happened…nothing good, anyway. One of our 'jailers' got a little trigger happy when some guy got to be too loud while trying to calm down his 4 year old daughter. The guy got a bullet in the shoulder.

Come on, Harm, you can think of something. Damn…no I can't. I haven't come up with anything that will do anything more than getting me a bullet identical to the guy who was shot in the shoulder. For once in my life, I can't think of a damn thing to get me out of a precarious situation. I could really use my other half right now. After all…who's the Sundance Kid without Butch Cassidy, Batman without Robin, Ben without Jennif…okay, maybe not…but you get the picture. I could really use Mac and her brain right about now.

Damn…I'm going to have one pissed teenager, and an equally pissed marine when I get home.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**DC, MAC'S POV:**

Oh…my…god! Heathrow's been held up. Shit! No wonder I haven't heard a word from Harm. God, I really hope he's okay. I don't know what I'd do without him. I really don't. we spent so much time dancing around the subject of us…'tabling it' as Harm would say it. It took us too long to get to this point, and now that we're here, I'm damn well not losing him now. He just better not do something stupid. Wait…it is still Harm we are talking about, here. Well, he still better not do anything stupid. If he does, he'll have to deal with me.

I really hope Mattie's doing okay. I know she was as upset as I was when we didn't hear from Harm at all last night. Now we know why, but still…he's missing her custody hearing. She really wanted him to be here for that.

Flyboy's going to have one pissed teenager, and an equally pissed marine when he gets home.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

_A/N: I know, I know...short chapter. I just needed to get it written while the idea was still in my head. After posting chapter 7, I kinda got a small bout of writer's block, and I was worried that I would let this idea slip. Besides, I couldn't keep you all hanging with that cliffie. It was killing me as much as it was you. ) As always, please review and let me know what you think!_


	9. All is Well For the Moment

Decisions

_A/N: So so sorry for the delay in updates. Life's been hectic, and inspiration just hasn't hit. This story's been on my mind for weeks, and nothing just seemed to come to mind. I know where I want to take it, but still not quite sure how to put it to words. Again, sorry for making you wait so long. Thanks to those of you who reviewed. You guys really are awesome. So, here's the next chapter!_

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**WASHINGTON, DC, MATTIE'S POV:**

"Mac, do you think Harm's okay?"

I'm sure he is. I mean it is Harm we're talking about, after all. He can do some crazy things in situations like this, but those crazy things have always gotten him out alive. But, then again, while in most of those situations, he had Mac with him to keep him somewhat rational. He doesn't have her with him now, so God only knows how far he might push it.

"I hope so, Mattie. Harm's got a knack for getting out of these things. God only knows how he does it, but he does."

Telling by the tone of Mac's voice, it sounds like she's trying to reassure herself more than me. It almost sounds like she's not so sure that he _will_ make it out this time. Honestly, I'm kind of unsure myself. It's been over 24 hours since Jen told us about the hold-up at Heathrow. Due to the circumstances, the judge granted a continuance for my custody hearing. I guess I was kind of glad for that. I mean, I want all of this custody junk to be done and over with, but I also want Harm to be there.

ZNN has been covering the story on the hold-up, and Mac's eyes have been pretty much glued to the TV screen when she wasn't on the phone trying to find out what was being done to end this mess. It really bugs me that it isn't over already. Come on! According to the news reports, there aren't even that many of these guys. I get that these guys are dangerous, seeing as how they've got guns and all, but something should have been done about it by now.

"Mattie, come here!"

Oh boy, that sounded important. Slowly, I lean against my crutches, which I convinced Mac to let me use when we're at the apartment, and make my way over to where she's sitting in front of the TV. On the screen, there's Harm, with about 10 other guys, a couple security guards, and what seemed like a battalion of cops. Granted, they all look like hell, but he's alive, and he's got that 'flyboy smile', as Mac calls it, plastered on his face.

"Damn, he looks like shit."

"Yeah, he does, but he's alive. Oh god, he's okay."

We both breath a sigh of relief, Mac's reason being that Harm's okay, and mine a mixture of that and the fact that I didn't get chewed out for the comment I just made. Harm and Mac don't usually let me run at the mouth like that. I know she didn't say anything about it because she's relieved about Harm, but I'll take whatever I can get. I turn my attention to the screen and listen as the reporter interviews Harm and some of the guys with him.

"_This is Patricia Walden at Heathrow Airport in London, where a group of about 30 men, all native to the London area, were recently taken into custody after taking the entire airport hostage and holding it up for slightly over 48 hours. Here with me I have the group of men responsible for the capture of these men. Among them is Captain Harmon Rabb of the United States Navy. Captain, can you tell us what happened in there?"_

"_Simple…long story short, we all got fed up with crummy airport food, rallied together and by some miracle all made it out with only minor injuries. Basically we kept the guys distracted and occupied long enough for the police to come in and take care of them."_

"_And how did you do that, Harmon?"_

I could tell that Mac was getting just a little tweaked with the reporter. She was _obviously_ flirting with him. Not that I can blame her, a blind woman can see how attractive Harm is. And the funny part is Harm's constantly got women not-so-subtly throwing themselves at him in attempt to catch his eye, and he's always completely oblivious! How dense can the man really be?

"God, if she smiles sweetly like that at him one more time, I'm going to fly out there and personally kick her six. Then I'm going to kick his for not doing anything about it."

"Getting a little possessive, are we?"

"A lot…I've had to watch him with other bimbos for the last nine years. Now that I've got him, I'm keeping him."

"I don't think you have to worry too much about that. Look."

Back on the screen, Harm was obviously getting uncomfortable. He's apparently not as dense as we thought.

"_Well, _MissWalden_, we pretty much just kept talking, annoying them, pissing them off, but not to the point where they were inclined to shoot. They threatened to, and got a little more violent than I thought they would, but there wasn't any more shooting. We got out lucky, because it definitely could have been much worse."_

The 'Barbie Doll Look-alike', as Mac has so named the reporter with Harm, was definitely getting irritated with him. Clearly, she was a little upset that he wasn't returning her interest and making passes at her. Mac and I were getting a kick out of watching her try to hide the fact that she was seething in front of the camera for the entire world to see. It was hilarious!

"_Thank you, Captain. I'm sure I speak for all our viewers when I say, we're glad you all made it out safely. This is Patricia Walden with ZNN, signing out. Back to you in the studio"_

"Well, I'm sure Harm's going to call any minute. You gonna wait up for it with me, Matts?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. Now that I know he's okay, I think I can handle eating something. How does pizza sound?"

"Great. I want meat-lover's."

"Ah, a girl after my own heart!"

Before I could respond with some crack about Harm and rabbit food, the phone rang. Mac all but destroyed her apartment in an attempt to get to the phone as fast as humanly possible.

"Hello?"

Please be Harm, please be Harm, _please_ be Harm.

"Harm! Oh my god, are you okay? What the hell happened? And why did…"

And it's Harm. God, she looks ready to cry in relief and flip out, probably for being cut off by Harm, at the same time. I watch her closely, wanting to know what he's saying to her and getting anxious to talk to him.

"Well I'm glad you're okay. Why didn't you find some safer way to get out of that mess? I know you definitely could have done something even more you, but there had to have been a better way to do that."

Well, she does have a point there. Harm could have done something more stupid than he did. Man, I can't wait to talk to him and give him beef about all of this. I'll just be happy when he's home and Mac and I can mess with him a little. That's always fun, especially when there's someone else to team up with. Telling by the look on Mac's face, Harm must be okay, because it looks like he's annoying the hell out of her with whatever he's saying.

"You know, if I thought it was going to be difficult breaking in a new partner, it's going to be absolute torture breaking in a new fiancé."

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**SAME TIME, MAC'S POV:**

My heart practically leapt into my throat when the phone rang. It had to be Harm. I made a mad dash for the phone like I was being shot at or something, and answered it in a huff.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Marine."_

"Harm! Oh my god, are you okay? What the hell happened? And why did…"

"_Whoa, slow down there, Ninja Girl. Yes, I'm okay. Assuming you saw the interview on ZNN, that's exactly what happened, just with a few more unmentioned details I preferred not to tell to the world. Now, what's your third question?"_

Oh! I swear it, sometimes this man…

"Well I'm glad you're okay. Why didn't you find some safer way to get out of that mess? I know you definitely could have done something even more you, but there had to have been a better way to do that."

"_I tried to think of another way, Mac. Honestly, I did, but there wasn't one. All the other alternatives I could think of were a lot more risky than what we pulled. I'm okay, and that's all that should matter. You and Mattie can beat me up all you want for putting my neck on the line when I get home, okay?"_

"You know, if I thought it was going to be difficult breaking in a new partner, it's going to be absolute torture breaking in a new fiancé."

Oops, wrong thing to say. Good going, MacKenzie. I know Harm's not completely over the fact that I was with Mic, and honestly don't think he ever will be. I can hear the hesitation on his end, and I can only imagine the look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Harm. That was the wrong thing for me to say. I was just scared, Harm. I was so scared."

I'm practically sobbing into the phone now, and in my peripheral vision I can see Mattie headed to her room. I'll have to remember to thank her for that later.

"_It's okay, Mac. I know what you meant. Listen, I'm stuck here for another day or so, so that the cops can get everything straightened out over here and get the airport back in order. How did Mattie's custody hearing go?"_

"About as good as can be expected. Like I thought, Preston did bring up my past, but if I read Judge Marsden right, it's not enough for him to be convinced that we're unfit to be parents to Mattie. The subject of us did come up briefly, but was quickly taken care of. That was no big deal. Other than my past, Tom and Preston don't really have a case."

"_So we have her, then?"_

"Not yet, when we heard about what was going on at Heathrow, the judge granted a continuance. We've been scheduled to reconvene on Monday at 0900. We'll have her then, unless Preston digs up something else, but I really don't think he'll be able to."

"_Okay. Is Mattie around?"_

"Yeah, hang on a sec."

I put the phone up against my chest to muffle the noise a little, for Harm's sake, and made my way over to Mattie's door. I knocked lightly before entering to find her sitting in the chair I had in there reading an issue of _Seventeen_.

"Mattie, Harm wants to say 'hi'."

"Kay, I'll be out in a second."

Closing the door, I brought the phone back up to my ear and started talking to my sailor again.

"She's on her way. So, that was quite an interview you just had."

"_Yeah, I guess it was."_

"You looked terrible, Harm. Are you sure you're okay?"

"_I'm fine, Mac. I've been through worse."_

"That you have. Patricia Walden seemed to be quite taken with you."

"_Uh…yeah, guess she was. Look, Mac, you don't have to worry about…"_

Had to give the man props, he actually caught on to another woman flirting with him.

"Ha ha, I know, Harm, and I'm not. I'm gonna hand you over to Mattie now, sailor."

"_Okay, Jarhead, I love you."_

"Hmm, I don't think I'll ever get tired of finally hearing you say that. I love you, too, Squid."

I handed the phone off to Mattie and went over to the fridge, where I had a bunch of pizza coupons hung by magnets. Once Mattie was done talking to Harm, she joined me, handing me the phone.

"So, how about that pizza?"

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

_A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. Did that seem enough like Harm? I couldn't think of anything else that would be more "harm-ish", so I just wrote this. I'm on the road, going to Michigan right now, so I decided to work my way through this writer's block. It's been the most difficult chapter for me to write so far. Hope you liked it! As always, review and let me know what I can do to make it better! I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I'm not quite sure when that will be. Until then!_


	10. Home Sweet Homecoming

Decisions

_A/N: It's really sad when it takes several road trips to get me to write. Yes, once again, I'm out of town. Sorry about yet another long wait for an update, but I've been totally swamped with school the last couple months, and that leaves, sadly, very little time for writing. Plus, there's a MAJOR writer's block stuck in the part of my brain that secretes the creativity and imagination I need for writing. Inspiration for this chapter just has **not** struck. I promise I'll try harder to get chaps up. Spring Break's coming up soon, so I'll have some time to write then. Well, enough of that, here's chapter 10!_

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**MAC'S APARTMENT, HARM'S POV:**

It's so good to be back. I can't remember the last time I saw Mac so relieved. I don't think it was even a full second from the moment I got off my plane to the moment I had her in my arms, hugging me with the Jaws of Life…not that I mind, of course. I was a little surprised when I didn't see Mattie with her, though. She said that Mattie offered to spend the evening with Jen so that we could have some 'alone time'. I wouldn't have minded seeing her as well, but I am grateful for the time with Mac. We really haven't had much time to spend alone together since we got engaged. I need to remember to thank that kid later.

The car ride back to Mac's apartment was comfortably silent. No words were needed. Everything that needed to be said was said in both of our eyes. Well…the fact that we had been holding hands almost from the moment we left the airport up until now definitely helps. God, it feels so good to finally be able to do something so simple, yet so meaningful as holding hands! Sure, it's not like it hasn't happened before, but this is the first time I can just grab a hold of her hand any time I want to. Before I knew it, we were at Mac's apartment and on our way upstairs with a pizza in hand.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**SAME TIME**

**MATTIE AND JEN'S APARTMENT, MATTIE'S POV:**

"Thanks again for agreeing to let me just come home tonight, Jen. It meant a lot to Mac, and I'm sure it does to Harm, too."

"It's not a problem, Mattie. Besides, we both still have a LOT of packing to do before the move to London, anyway. Although I did figure that you would have wanted to spend some time with Harm tonight, too."

"Yeah, sure I do. But I just think that he and Mac could really use the alone time, you know? They haven't really spent any time alone together since the night they got engaged. It's just been one thing after another that seems to prevent them from doing just that. I can see Harm tomorrow. Tonight's for them."

It's true. Mac and Harm have spent so little time alone since they got engaged. Before Harm left town, it was always the three of us, or they were at their own apartments packing for the move to London. Then Harm left for London and was gone for what felt like _forever_! They need to be alone tonight.

And I don't even WANT to imagine _that_ reunion!

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**THE NEXT MORNING**

**MAC'S APARTMENT, HARM'S POV:**

I can't believe this. It's almost 0600 and I'm up before Mac is! God, I missed her so much. I don't think I've ever seen her as beautiful and relaxed as she is right now. She looks so beautiful when she sleeps. And last night…WOW, that was just amazing! No, we didn't do anything like that…I'm just awed at how…I don't know…complete I feel when she's wrapped in my arms. I really started to believe that we would never get to this point.

"Harm?"

And she's awake. Have I mentioned that she's beautiful, yet? Well, I take that back…she's absolutely breathtaking! Her eyes open lazily and I'm blessed with the sight of those gorgeous warm chocolate eyes looking lazily at me. God, how I love this woman!

"Morning, Marine. 'Bout time you got up."

"What time is it?"

Did she really just ask me that? What happened to that eternally accurate internal clock of hers?

"What did you just ask me?"

"What time is it?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that, Mac. What happened to your internal clock?"

"A good night's sleep in the arms of a certain 6'4" sailor. I don't think I've ever slept as well as I did last night, Harm. Musta thrown my clock of…temporarily, I hope."

That's really not hard to believe. Mac's always been an insomniac, and if it just so happens to be that I'm that cure, then I'll make sure that she never sleeps without me there if at all possible.

"Well I hope it's permanent, 'cuz it's just creepy the way you do that."

It really is. The first few months after our first assignment together were mind boggling. To this day, I can never figure out how the _hell_ she does that! And the thing is, _she won't tell me_!

"Harm…you still with me, Flyboy?"

"Yeah, sorry, Mac. I was just thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

Funny, Marine. Real Funny.

"Ha, ha, Mac. You hungry, Ninja girl?"

"Yes!"

I shoulda known…Mac's _always_ hungry.

"Then why don't you stay here in bed, all warm and comfortable, and I'll go make us some breakfast. I'll even cook some of that greasy pig ribbon that you love so much."

"It's called bacon, Harm."

"I know," is all I say as I leave her bedroom reluctantly and head toward the kitchen to get breakfast together. Now…let's see what she has in this kitchen…eggs, milk, flour, oooh…strawberries. Perfect! Grandma Sarah's Strawberry Pancakes and Waffles with eggs and…ugh, dare I say it, _bacon_. Well, I guess that's okay as long as I don't have to eat it. Hey, there are oranges, too. Some fresh-squeezed OJ is just what a breakfast like that needs. Thank God Mac hasn't packed all of her cookware yet. I definitely don't want to spend half of the morning searching through boxes just so I can make breakfast.

"Harm?"

"Hey, I thought I told you to stay in bed."

"Since when does a marine bow to a squid, huh?"

"What about the admiral?"

"COs don't count, sailor."

"Okay, okay…what's up?"

"I was just thinking…shut up…why don't we head over to Jen's and grab her and Mattie and spend the day on the Mall, just the four of us. I'm sure Mattie's as anxious to see you as you are to see her. She really missed you, Harm"

"I missed her too…I missed both of my beautiful ladies."

I wrap my arms around her and pull her snugly to me for a kiss…or not. She turned her head so that her cheek ended up being my unexpected target. What the heck?

"Brush your teeth first, Harm!"

Ha-ha…I should have known it would be something like that. Before she can say a word I duck my head toward hers and our lips meet quickly before I turn back to the ingredients in front of me.

"What are you making?"

"You'll see…"

"Well, I'm sure I'll love whatever it is as long as there's coffee…and NOT that weak squid coffee that you and Bud and Sturgis drink."

Note to self: remember to put LOTS of water in my mug before drinking any of that brake fluid that Marines call coffee. I salute her and get back to the job at hand.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

**90 MINUTES LATER**

**MATTIE AND JEN'S APARTMENT, MAC'S POV:**

I knew he'd want to see her. He made his way through the apartment like a chicken with its head cut off as soon as Jen answered the door. She didn't even get a chance to say 'come in'. I just shrugged and apologized with my eyes as she invited me in. The next thing I knew, I heard Mattie squealing and Harm laughing. Jen and I made our way over to where they were to see Mattie off the ground and in Harm's arms. I always knew he'd be a great dad.

Both Jen and Mattie loved the idea of spending the day on the Mall. At first, Jen thought that it sounded like a family thing and said that the three of us should just go along, but we all argued that she _is_ family. I mean, Mattie sees her as somewhat of a big sister, and Harm certainly treats her like a father would a daughter at times, so she's as much a member of this family as any of us…and none of us are even really related yet. Isn't it ironic how life works things like this out?

I never thought that my life would turn out this way. Had someone told me a year ago that I would end up with a ready-made family and engaged to the man of my dreams, I would have driven them to the nearest psych ward myself. Hell, had someone told me when I was a drunk sixteen-year-old that I would be a JAG lawyer in the United States Marine Corps, I probably would have told them that they were insane, cussed them out, then had some more to drink. It's been a long, hard road, but we made it. I never thought Harm and I would be here right now, but we are. I know that the hard times are gonna keep on coming, but I also know that we'll make it through all of them. We always have, even when we've had to take the long way around. We'll make it.

JAGJAGJAGJAGJAG

_Okay, okay. I'm sorry that it's been SOOOOO long since I've updated. I'M SORRY! I'll honestly try harder to be a little more frequent in my updates. If I start taking too long, somebody seriously leave a review or PM me telling me to hurry up and post the next freakin' chapter. I don't want this to happen again. I know everybody says this, but I really will try to post more often. So, Until Chapter 11, Folks!_


End file.
